Retro Diode (XC1)
Retro Diodes are collectables in Xenoblade Chronicles. They can be found in Mechonis Field and Colony 6. Location Mechonis Field - the following locations have the highest spawn rate (12%) for Retro Diode: * GF: Left Leg Cooling Outlet - left lane * GF: east of 1st Lift - GF; on the map, the lower right corner of the platform * GF: northeast of GF Main Power Switch; on the map, look for the upper area of the platform that is shaped like an arc * 1F: from 1st Lift - GF facing southeast, head to the passage that leads to the lower platform, which is located on the left side (on the map, right side). Climb down and then follow the passage that leads to the spawn point. * 1F: from 1st Lift - GF facing south, head to the right side and look for the spawn point ahead. There is also another spawn point on the left side of the area, which is guarded by several Mechon. * 2F: north and south of Bulkhead Controls; look for the circular platforms * 2F: east of 2F Observation Post; on the map, the center of the long platform (right) on the right edge. * 3F: Lower Bulkhead Bridge - near the end of the bridge * 4F: Upper Bulkhead Bridge; on the map, middle-left area of the bridge * 4F: On the map, the narrowing passage just south of the bridge. * 4F: Upper Bulkhead Bridge - mid-section of the bridge * 4F: Power Supply Area 1 - on the map, mid-right section * 4F: Power Supply Area 2 - on the map, upper-right edge Second set of locations (12%): * GF: north of 1st Lift - GF * GF: northeast of 1st Lift - GF; the lower platform on the right side of the large arced platform * GF: west of 1st Lift - GF * GF: south of 2nd Lift - 1F; the upper-right area of the arced platform * GF: GF Main Power Switch * 1F: south of 2nd Lift - 1F; facing south, take the passage to the right. Up ahead is the spawn point. * 2F: east of 2F Observation Post; the narrow passage * 2F: southeast of 2F Observation Post; look for the elevated platform * 3F: northwest of Lower Bulkhead Bridge and northeast of 3F Main Power Switch; look for the left side of the circular platform and the right side of the lower circular platform. * 3F: southwest of Lower Bulkhead Bridge and southeast of 3F Main Power Switch; look for the circular platform that leads to the Ether Gear Store * 3F: south of Lower Bulkhead Bridge; the lower circular platform on the left * 4F: near the end of the Upper Bulkhead Bridge * 4F: Power Supply Area 1; near the center * 4F: Power Supply Area 2; near the center Third set of locations (12%, night only): * 4F: north of Patella Exhaust * 4F: passage that leads to the Machina Refuge Colony 6 - Park. Special LV3 and after completing the Mechonis Core. The highest spawn rate is 12% from 7 p.m. to 5 a.m. The following collectables can also be found in the same time and location: * Azure Hollyhock (17%) * Tweet Tweet (16%) * Flame Frame (13%) * Shiny Scarab (12%) * Snow Transistor (10%) * Ivy Nest (10%) * Modern Blue Gear (10%) Colony 6 - Military Area (north of reconstruction HQ); upper middle-right area of the roof. Facing south, look for the blue orb on the right. Special LV5. The spawn rate is 13%. The following collectables can also be found in the same location: * Art Core Coil (13%) * Electric Cricket (13%) * Juicy Blueberry (13%) * Scissor Bug (13%) * Freesia Cyst (13%) * Angel Engine X (11%) * Azure Hollyhock (11%) Needed for Colony 6 reconstruction * Housing level 4 - two needed. Sources Trade Gifting Category:XC1 Parts Category:Mechonis Field Collection Category:Reconstruction Items Category:Colony 6 Collectables